1. Field
One or more aspects of exemplary embodiments relate to battery packs and energy storage systems (ESSs) including the battery packs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy storage systems (ESSs) are storage devices that store energy like a battery, so that users can use the stored energy at any desired time. Since electrical energy has a difference between production and storage, electrical energy usually needs to be used as it is being produced. However, since ESSs efficiently store and use energy, the ESSs may enable energy production to be performed without having to be used as it is produced.
Accordingly, when an ESS is utilized, the ESS may store energy that is produced when a relatively small amount of energy is consumed (e.g., during non-peak times, such as at dawn), may effectively use the stored energy when energy supply is concentrated (e.g., during peak times), and may increase an energy production operation rate.
The ESS may include a battery, and a battery management system (BMS) to monitor the state of the battery and to control the battery. To communicate with a power system, the ESS may use wired communication techniques, such as RS485, RS422, and/or RS232.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.